Underground Wrestling Entertainment
Underground Wrestling Entertainment was a backyard wrestling federation founded by James "Grimm" Blackwell on May 20, 2009. It was a member of Global Backyard Wrestling News and the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance, becoming a member of NBYWA's Hall of Fame. History Founding (2009) UWE was founded in May 2009 by former HTR Underground Star James "Grimm" Blackwell after HTR co-owners "The Promise" Sean Steel and "Big Daddy" Paul Steel left to pursue other opportunities in their lives and careers. After HTR's final taping in April 2009, Blackwell went to work fixing the things he thought was wrong with HTR and rebuilt it from the ground up. After pulling in fellow former HTR Underground Performers Andrew Idol, Cody Douglas, and Lustkill he brought in fresh talent in the form of Mephisto Baalberith, The Kamikaze Kid, and DP Mudder. On June 6, UWE joined the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance, and quickly made themselves known to the other members of the community by confirming their appearance at Hybrid Championship Wrestling's supershow "When Worlds Collide". Unfortunately the supershow didn't materialize. UWE held their first show on July 4 to huge success. Later Months And Controversy (2009) UWE eventually continued to successfully pull off shows (seeing the return of Sean and Paul Steel and the reforming of their team TNT, among other things) until November. November's event, "Final Pilgrimage" (which was supposed to see the crowning of the first NBYWA World Tag Team Champions, something that didn't happen until nearly two years later), was canceled in the wake of a personal controversy involving Blackwell's family. Only few details have been revealed as to what it was and the matter isn't talked about very often, especially on camera. Operations were suspended indefinitely. Final Event (2010) After HPW Underground held a reunion show entitled "One Last Ride" in May 2010, it was announced that UWE would be holding it's last show, "Doomsday" in June. James Blackwell stated that at the show he would wrestle his last match. He wrestled that match against Cody Douglas, during which TNT once again reformed and beat Blackwell down. Blackwell was seriously injured during the beat-down. Afterward, Sean Steel announced the formation of Higher Passion Wrestling, and UWE closed it's doors immediately following the show. UWE was later added to NBYWA's Hall of Fame. Revival (2011) UWE would shortly be revived in the summer of 2011 when Blackwell entered in on Sean Steel and Skull Jr.'s feud over the NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship. Steel claimed he was the champion while Skull held the actual official title. Blackwell put his thoughts into a text-only promo, reviving the UWE brand. Blackwell was originally supposed to challenge for the NBYWA Heavyweight Title at "When Worlds Collide" and that was the reason why he joined in on the TPBYWA/NBYWA Feud in the first place (Blackwell alluded to this during the TNT Promo that started the feud). Steel eventually founded The Promise's Backyard Wrestling Association and UWE became a member by virtue of the feud. It all led up to HPW's event "Homecoming" on September 3. Earlier in the day at "NBYWA 6", Blackwell screwed Skull out of his THW World Heavyweight Championship, making sure that he wasn't just out for Steel. Later that day at "Homecoming", Blackwell, Skull, and Sean Steel wrestled a triple threat No DQ match for the NBYWA, TPBYWA, and HPW World Titles, with Sean winning. After the match, Steel and Blackwell, as well as Sean's brother Max, Cody Douglas, and RPK joined together to form the Masters of the Backyard. They beat Skull down until Skull was saved by Dukalien. Dukalien challenged Steel for, and won, the HPW World Title. One month later at "HPW/NBYWA 7: Hell-O-Ween", Steel lost both the NBYWA and TPBYWA World Titles to Skull in a re-match, while Blackwell wrestled in the main event for the HPW World Title. After the event, the MOB broke up and UWE once again closed. Roster *James "Grimm" Blackwell *"Wildfire" Cody Douglas *Andrew Idol *Mephisto Baalberith *The Kamikaze Kid *DP Mudder *Lustkill *Sean Steel *Paul Steel Championships